


【ND】性教育

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, Mommy Issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 内容如题。mommy issues，边干边吃奶，还借鉴了一点《1Q84》天吾做梦。





	【ND】性教育

这只是一个普通的午后，有点闷热，事务所除了冰箱其他制冷设备全线罢工，崔西和蕾蒂在二十分钟前出门找别的地方凉快去了，只剩下尼禄和但丁还坚持待在这个比下水道强不了多少的破屋子。

被汗水浸湿的T恤黏在身上实在太过折磨，尼禄在女士离开后终于如得特赦地脱掉了衣服，赤裸着上身乱翻但丁强塞给他的成年杂志，而那个坚持穿着红色长款皮夹克的男人只拉开了胸前的拉链散热，像只专门消化垃圾食品的大布丁，吃光了隔夜的冷披萨后，窝在沙发里品尝冰箱里的最后一杯草莓冰淇淋。

“怎么样，kid？”但丁的声音懒洋洋的，用靴子顶了顶尼禄的膝盖，挑起下巴意指那些花花绿绿的杂志。

什么怎么样？尼禄在心里愤愤，双腿交替，换了个姿势架起来，试图通过这种姿势遮掩自己早已勃起的阴茎。已经够热了，但丁还偏偏和他挤在一张沙发里坐，极其暧昧地把白色的冰淇凌蹭在嘴边，又伸出舌头缓慢地舔过嘴唇，尼禄的视线时不时地就从杂志上的裸女飘到但丁那里，瞟到他软嫩的舌头，瞟到他露出的胸部。

胸部，尼禄总是克制不住地想要去看别人的胸部，不论男女。这听起来有些猥琐，但归根到底都是口唇期没有得到满足的错。一岁前是人类的口唇期，原始性的性力都集中在口部，通过吮吸、咀嚼、吞咽等动作来获得快感和满足，尤其是在哺乳时吮吸母亲的乳头，那是最初性快感的主要来源。显然，作为一个孤儿，尼禄没能好好度过这一时期，婴儿时期的口腔活动受到限制，无法获得满足，以至于长大后口欲滞留，像一种幼稚的退化现象，总渴望母亲的怀抱，母亲的胸部，还有握住胸乳的吮吸，并且与此同时，他不断重复地做一个被哺乳的梦。

“喜欢吗？嗯，女孩子丰满的胸部还有屁股什么的，感觉怎么样？”但丁把吃光的冰淇凌朝着垃圾桶随手一丢，突然毫无预警地靠近了尼禄，像是在逗弄一只闷闷趴在地上不肯动的大狗狗，就差伸手顺两下尼禄的头毛。

太近了，尼禄感到口干舌燥，瞳孔开始紧张地晃动。但丁离他太近了，尤其是但丁对于男性而言过于丰满的胸部，简直要把拉开的前襟撑成低胸衣，挤出乳沟，又溢出来，软乎乎地贴到他的身上——就像杂志里的那些女孩——这根本就是场艰难又漫长地折磨，尤其在尼禄发现但丁就是那个困扰他多年的梦境主角后，他对这个男人的情感复杂到难以言说。

“不怎么样。”尼禄干巴巴地回答，喉咙像被火烧过，继续把视线聚拢到正前方，克制自己不要瞟向但丁的胸部，祈祷这个男人尽快离他远一点。

“哟——”但丁拖长了声音，一手压到杂志上，抓着扔到一边，像是找到了比逗地狱三头犬还有趣的事情，笑得一脸玩味，凑过去把自己的脸放到了杂志原来所在的位置，“不喜欢吗，嗯？我们的小男孩还没长大吗？怎么样？有性生活了吗？我想想那个女孩的名字……唔，姬里叶，姬里叶是吗？”

“不是！我和姬里叶不是那种关系！”

尼禄急躁得否认，几乎有些冲动。他爱姬里叶，但更像是对于家人的爱，对于永远支持自己、理解自己的亲人的爱，就像对克雷多一样。尼禄承认，在被哺乳的梦境侵占大部分意识和幻想前，他的确偷偷观察过姬里叶被教团服饰包裹住的胸部，但那更多像一种恋母情结，像是被姬里叶母性性质的一种吸引。姬里叶温柔得像个天使，对待教团里小孩子的模样仿佛自己就是她们的母亲，永远体贴，永远纯洁，如同神话中圣母的化身。有时候看到姬里叶陪小孩子做游戏，尼禄也忍不住地加入进去，幻想自己的身体不断缩小，只有姬里叶的腿那么高，然后他就可以扯着姬里叶的裙角说刚刚自己不小心摔痛了下巴，那么姬里叶就会把他抱在膝上，用香软的味道包裹住他，轻柔地给他处理伤口，唱一支甜蜜的歌来哄他。

“需要我给你一点性教育吗？”但丁笑得狡黠，像一只偷到鸡的狐狸，把尼禄飘忽而去的思绪又抓了回来，没有被手套包住的食指带着一层粗糙的茧，顺着尼禄的腹肌划下去，引起一阵颤栗的痒意。

尼禄哑然。他说不出话，这个发展很不正常，他应该拒绝，立刻，马上，简单的一个“不”字，不需要费很大力气，只需要舌头点一下发出一个音节，一切就可以在这里停止并结束。可这个单词此时仿佛是根难咽下的鱼刺，卡住了尼禄的喉咙，尼禄的喉结艰难地滚动，心里好奇得像有猫咪挠墙。他想要知道但丁要做什么，但丁会脱他的裤子吗？会用他看起来手感极佳的胸部给他哺乳吗？哦，该死，都怪那些该死的梦，以及为什么但丁看起来也这么该死的……充满母性？

母性？可以这么形容一个男人吗？这个形容词可能永远不该出现在像但丁这样一个风骚的男人身上，可是那些梦……那些梦……那些梦里确实是但丁在给他哺乳，就用他的乳房，轻轻拍着婴儿尼禄的后背，小声发出母亲诱哄孩子的呢喃，要他用还没长出乳牙的小嘴吮吸他发胀的乳头……

尼禄紧张又期待，胸口剧烈地起伏，胃里像有一千只蝴蝶在飞舞。

“不拒绝我就当你是需要了。”但丁毫不客气地解开尼禄的腰带，拉下拉链，把内裤向下扯了扯，早已勃起的阴茎跳出来打在了他的脸上，但他并不介意，又轻佻地用阴茎在自己脸上拍打：“呼……让叔叔看看小尼禄发育得怎么样了。”

不，别，天啊，别这样。尼禄心跳快得惊人，这画面实在太过冲击，但丁把鼻子埋进他的胯间深深吸气，发出满意的喟叹，胸脯蹭在他的大腿，拉链早已滑了下去，乳尖的温度隔着丹宁布透到他的肌肤，那一点粉红在蓝的布料和白色的胸膛之间若隐若现、格外扎眼——尼禄感到自己就快要撑不住——

“……妈咪。”男孩声音小到可以忽略不计，如同怕羞又胆小的食草动物发出的嗫嚅的求饶，嘴唇是吐气的小兔，脸蛋是熟透的草莓。

“什么？”

“妈咪，我想叫你妈咪……就这一会，在你给我‘性教育’的期间……”

这回轮到但丁惊讶了，一时不知道该如何反应，张大了嘴巴看向尼禄，呼吸功能都停了一半。他确信自己是两人之中唯一明确他们真正关系的那个，尼禄也完全不像是知情的样子，而且更不像是知情后仍会在性事中如此大胆的男孩。可是，天，“妈咪”？尼禄是认真的吗……

“你要是不愿意，我就不这么叫了……”尼禄的声音越来越小，后面的解释只有他自己能够听到。男孩像只鸵鸟一样把脸低低地埋下去，不敢看但丁的眼睛，脖子都红起来，虽说胳膊还撑在身后，但更像是等着但丁一声命令就立刻手脚并用地逃跑。

好吧，好吧，好吧。但丁在心里干笑，你想这么叫就这么叫吧，我是怕你接受不来才自称了“叔叔”，没想到……

“没关系，你可以这么叫我。”但丁眨眨眼，冲小尼禄吹去一口气，“那么让‘妈咪’看看，小尼禄发育的如何了？”

尼禄依旧涨红着脸，沉着脑袋点了两下头，仿佛自己才是接受但丁无理请求的那一个。他垂着眼，看向身下把脸埋在自己胯间的但丁，身体开始颤抖，像是触到了电流，大脑冲血过足，几乎要从鼻孔里流出来。

但丁套弄了几下尼禄的阴茎，感到手里的肉棒又变硬了几分，忍不住吹了声口哨“不错嘛，没想到小尼禄已经长成了大男孩了，现在让妈咪尝一尝味道如何。”

但丁伸出舌尖，从下至上地舔过尼禄的柱身，又就着留下的口水撸动，更多的前液从铃口里挤了出来，顺着龟头滴下去，被但丁握住阴茎的虎口截住。紧接着，他盯着尼禄的眼睛，生怕男孩看不清似的，极其缓慢地将舌尖搭上男孩的马眼，卷走汩汩流出的透明前液，咽入口中，还舔了舔嘴唇，像是在品味甜腻的糖浆。

“味道不错，甜甜的，妈咪很喜欢。”但丁把尼禄全部含入口中，舌头灵巧地绕着柱身打转，沿着冠状沟不断磨蹭，又缩到顶端刺戳那个敏感的小孔，像只小蛇一样来回游走，而这一切都发生在阴茎填满口腔的同时。但丁抬头，口水和前液混在一起拉出一道透明的长丝，他用舌头舔断，把阴茎贴在脸上亲亲密密地又亲又蹭，还晃动肉棒拍打自己的脸颊，搞得满脸都是暧昧不清的液体，黏了一大片。

“妈咪……”尼禄小声地抗议，但丁的玩弄让他硬得发疼，需要回到那个温暖潮湿的地方才能缓解，可本该爱护他的妈咪偏偏不。但丁熟练又闲适地摆弄，仿佛那是他的一个小玩具。

“好的，好的，乖，妈咪这就帮你。”但丁开始换用手去套弄，拇指抵住马眼打转，“告诉妈咪，自己有偷偷这么做过吗？”

尼禄微不可闻地点了点头，脸红得像在滴血。

“真是诚实的好孩子，妈咪必须奖励你一下。”但丁松开手，给了尼禄一个深喉，吞咽反应让喉咙紧紧地夹住龟头并且不断收缩，尼禄爽得大腿开始颤抖，差点在但丁松口前交代了出去。

“妈咪……好舒服，我还想要……”

“好的，那你回答妈咪这个问题，诚实的话妈咪就奖励你更多，好不好？”

尼禄捂着嘴巴点头，眼睛都红起来，像是要哭了。

“嗯，告诉妈咪，你自己弄的时候都在想着谁啊？”

“妈咪……”这个问题实在是太坏了，尼禄说不出口，声音颤抖地央求但丁放过他，像只楚楚可怜的小奶狗，“啊……哈啊……”

“乖，快告诉妈咪，不然妈咪就要惩罚你了。”但丁把嘴唇覆上尼禄的龟头，吮吸一下又立刻离开，反反复复，手里的动作也停了下来，每次都在尼禄试图抬腰顶进嘴里时离开，就像是在隔靴搔痒，撩得尼禄欲火更旺，如同一场漫过山野势不可挡的山火。

“哈啊……想你，妈咪，我自慰的时候都在想你……妈咪，快给我……”尼禄几乎要哭了，声音断断续续，像一个打碎花瓶被抓包的三岁孩子。

“是吗？乖孩子，应该奖励。”又是一个长久的深喉，尼禄大声呻吟着上操着但丁的嘴巴，狠狠压住男人的后脑，恨不得能更深一点、再深一点。但丁感觉自己的喉咙都要被这个性急的小男孩顶破，难以挣脱来自头顶的压力，几乎要因此窒息，离开时咳了好久才继续之前的话题：“那告诉妈咪，你都在幻想妈咪什么？”这回他握紧了尼禄的阴茎，让男孩吃痛地呻吟出声，强迫他具体地描述出对自己的隐秘性幻想 。

“我在想妈咪的胸部……”尼禄狠狠地擦了擦眼睛，破罐子破摔地开始描述——他实在太想射出来了，但丁的爱抚是那么温柔，细腻又绵长，就像他梦中的母亲，他实在不想失去这些令他意识都开始混乱的性快感，尼禄带着哭腔继续描述“我想要吸住妈咪的乳头，就像小时候你喂我的那样……哈啊……把妈咪的乳头吸得又红又肿，吸成两颗甜甜的草莓……”

“真乖，妈咪该怎么奖励你呢？”但丁被尼禄直白的幻想撩得后穴瘙痒，乳头挺立，碍事的衣料蹭得他敏感又动情，忍不住地摇晃起屁股“想不想一边干妈咪的屁股，一边吃妈咪的乳头？”

没等尼禄回答，但丁就迅速脱掉了上衣踢掉了裤子，骑跨在尼禄身上，浑圆的屁股悬在尼禄胯上，穴口正对着挺直的阴茎，拉着尼禄的手引向自己的后穴。

但丁的身体是热得发烫，但小穴里的触感却反常的有一丝凉，尼禄疑惑，想要知道那是什么，接着他发现自己的手指被一个坚硬的物体挡在了肉洞之外，一个小小的金属圆盘堵在了那里——是肛塞。

“嗯，是的，你的爹地不在身边，妈咪的屁股想要含着东西就只能这样。”但丁懒洋洋地解释，随意地取出那枚肛塞丢到一边，掰开两瓣肉感的屁股上下摇晃，让尼禄的阴茎在臀缝里滑来滑去“快，把你的小尼禄塞进来，妈咪想要。”

但丁含过肛塞的小穴已经不需要更多的开发，松软可口，翕张着呼唤更粗硬的东西进入。尼禄伸进三根手指简单地转了一圈，握住龟头抵住小穴，用自己分泌过多的前液将穴口涂得汁液淋漓，几次前端都被吸了进去，又热又软夹得他呻吟出声，最后迫不及待地顶了进去。那个销魂的肉洞像是天生为了接受男人的操干而生，肠肉密密匝匝地吸吮着侵入的肉柱，但丁仰头呻吟，为这被填满的充实感快乐地尖叫出声，收缩着括约肌紧紧裹住，一点空隙都舍不得留出，妄想把这根粗硬的阴茎永远地留在体内。

“对，操妈咪，就像你爹地以前做的那样。” 但丁扶着尼禄的肩膀，主动用屁股套弄起来，嗯啊地浪叫起来，没等几下就被夺走了主动权，被自己的宝贝儿子抓住屁股用力地向上顶胯，“哦，对对，就是那里，天呐宝贝你真棒，妈咪好舒服，你做得比你爹地还要棒，唔……嗯啊……”

尼禄低头，把脸深深埋进但丁的胸部，左右转头，感受胸肌在自己脸颊上的挤压，鼻梁在乳沟中上下滑动，留下一个又一个湿润的吻痕，受到挤压的胸肉如同阳光下融化的黄蜡。接着他把嘴唇压上但丁的一侧乳房，用滚烫的双唇摸索着寻找乳头，直到碰到那点小小的突起，舌头在乳晕打转，最后用力地含了进去。

“妈咪……妈咪……”尼禄的声音含糊不清，只是些无意识的呓语，从他吮吸的边缘从口中溢出。哺乳，哺乳，他终于尝到了，他终于把梦寐以求的胸乳含进了口中，就算没有母乳流进他的喉咙，他也幸福得几近昏厥。

尼禄全心全意地投入，吸得但丁都有些痛了，这个乖宝宝几乎是咬住了他的乳头，生怕他在上下摇动屁股的时候脱了口，但丁感到自己的乳孔都被吸开，仿佛自己真的是个哺乳期的母亲，只要尼禄在努力一点就会有奶水被吸出……怀里吃奶的男孩依然梦呓着呼唤他，还不断提着胯在他敏感点上戳弄，但丁爽得浑身酥软，感到心脏都跟着软下一块。他被这种强烈的依赖感的慌如小鹿般的渴求欲激发出了母爱，心甘情愿地施与他迟到了十九年的哺乳。但丁忍不住伸手托住了男孩的后脑，又轻轻拍打他的后背，体贴又温柔，帮助他更好地吮吸自己的乳头。

“妈咪……我要射了，妈咪……”不知道来回交换了多少次，尼禄才终于舍得松开口，继续向自己的妈咪描述自己的感受。两侧的乳头经过他长久的吮吸变得充血又红肿，舌尖轻轻一勾都能激起但丁酥麻的颤抖，胸口水光涟漪，留在妈咪乳头上的口水又反过来蹭到了尼禄脸上，而他自己浑然不知，望向但丁的眼神依恋又渴望，“我可以……嗯啊……射在里面吗？妈咪……”

“射进来，射进来，哈啊……嗯，嗯……妈咪想要……”

尼禄乖巧地听从妈咪的吩咐，套着但丁的分身更加用力地顶弄，最后射精时几乎要爽得昏了过去。他的尖叫盖过但丁的呻吟，像一串断续又高亢的省略号，仿佛这次高潮将他送上了云端，他飘了起来，身体向上延伸，脊背都要伸出翅膀。

尼禄抱着但丁进到卧室的床上，他的神志还没有从高潮的失神里回到原本的年龄，依然唤着但丁“妈咪”，将自己缩成小小的一团嵌进但丁的怀里，拙劣地模仿着一个婴儿该有的样子，从母亲身上寻找最初的安全感。他握着但丁的胸部呓语，脸上泪痕未干，却早已陷入香甜的睡眠。

然后，他又梦到了，又梦到了那个困惑他多年的哺乳。

梦里的男人有着过长的银发，遮住了半张脸，叫人看不清他的样子，还穿着一件红色的长宽皮夹克，袒露着上半身，枪套的皮带横绑在胸前。男人坐在床边，用手托着一个小小的婴儿靠在自己胸乳，乳头刚好从皮带下露出，被胎毛同样是银色的婴孩含在口中。婴儿吮吸，手搭在男人的乳房，而男人低头，随着婴儿的每一次吞咽发出小声的吸气，轻微又隐忍，就像是呻吟。

毫无理由的，尼禄直觉感到那个男孩是自己，是幼年的自己正在被哺乳。可是自己为什么在接受一个男人的哺乳呢？男人也能分泌乳汁吗？这个男人就是自己无姓无名的“母亲”吗？如果那个婴孩是自己，那么他又站在谁的视角观察着自己被哺乳？

这个场景尼禄梦过太多次，直到后来，他才猜测自己的意识大概依附在“父亲”的身上。他的“父亲”在旁观他“母亲”哺乳，而这个画面被定格，被凝固，被转化成一截意识抛向空中，在捕捉到同样的血脉后俯冲而来，涌入他的脑海再次成为他的意识，他记忆，他的烦恼，还有他的梦。

可这到底是真实地发生过，还是只是一段重复了太多次以至于他不得不信服的海市蜃楼？尼禄永远想不通。

“我想要你裸穿红色外套，胸前只绑着一根枪套皮带给我哺乳。”尼禄小心翼翼地对但丁提出要求，在他们又搞了很多次后，终于鼓起勇气请梦中的主角实现他的梦。

但丁答应了，只是面色有些古怪，但还是调戏了几句就遂了男孩的愿，然后换成他认识尼禄前习惯的打扮坐在床边。男孩别捏地躺在“妈咪”大腿上，模仿着梦中一模一样的动作，手靠在但丁胸前，忘情的吸吮，意识和现实交混，化成一阵高伏的电流劈开他的脑子，顺着他的脊椎向全身奔涌——尼禄甚至没有意识到，自己未经任何抚摸，就空前激烈地射进了裤子。

“没想到你这么喜欢这个，kid。”但丁爱抚着尼禄短短的银发，将自己另一边的乳头送入男孩口中，“看来‘妈咪’以后得小心点这个。”但丁调笑。他已经开始适应性爱中的这个称呼，以及这个本就属于他的身份，不知羞耻又坦坦荡荡。

尼禄埋在胸乳之中点了点头，为自己过早的泄出臊得脸红。他的梦境成了现实，变得愈发真假难辨。但他仍被蒙在鼓里，对真相一无所知，也绝不会想到自己即将成为俄狄浦斯——就在不久之后，甚至不需要完成这弑父娶母这两项必要条件，就招致了整个城市的灾祸。


End file.
